Šablona:Navbox/doc
Tato šablona umožňuje rychlé vytvoření navigačních šablon. Měla by stačit pro naprostou většinu navigačních šablon. Uživatelé si mohou změnit vzhled pomocí svého stylového předpisu. Používání této šablony je velmi doporučováno, navigační šablony tak získají jednotný vzhled a kód. Užívejte tuto šablonu střídmě. Jejím použitím se prodlužuje kód stránky, který je nutno vždy načíst. To, že je část stránky na počátku skryta neznamená, že lze takto přidávat libovolné množství textu, ale naopak, že takový text není zas tak důležitý. Mohl by být vložen například na jiné stránce, na kterou by mohl vést jen odkaz. Rozmýšlejte třikrát, než zavedete novou navigační šablonu! Použití Navigační šablonu můžete vytvořit jen pomocí několika parametrů. Prosím, odstraňte parametry, které nechcete použít. Pro zjednodušení implementace této šablony byly použity anglické názvy parametrů a některých jejich možných hodnot. Jejich významy jsou vysvětleny v této dokumentaci. |title = |image = |above = |group1 = |list1 = |group2 = |list2 = ... |group20 = |list20 = |below = }} Seznam parametrů } |title = } |above = } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } bez } |group4 = } |list4 = } |below = } Další možná rozložení naleznete níže: Rozložení }} Všechny parametry této šablony obsahují jen malá písmena. Povinné parametry jsou name (název) a title (nadpis). Pokud jsou vynechány další parametry, vytvoří se jednořádková navigační šablona. Všimněte si, že parametry group1 (skupina1) a další jsou nepovinné. Stejně tak nepovinné jsou parametry above (nad) a below (pod). Základní a nejpoužívanější parametry jsou následující (úplný seznam je níže): :name - název navigační šablony. :title - nadpis, text v záhlaví navigační šablony. Například: Kraje v Česku. :image - Obrázek na pravé straně navigační šablony, například 90px|Popisek obrázku. Nezapomeňte na výstižný popisek obrázku. :imageleft - Obrázek na levé straně navigační šablony. :above - Text, který se objeví nad částí se skupinami a výčty, například seznam nějakých obecných wikilinků. :listn - Výčet s číslem n. Obvykle obsahuje seznam pojmů oddělených puntíkem (•). ::například hlavní město Praha • Středočeský kraj (Praha) • Jihočeský kraj (České Budějovice) • Plzeňský kraj (Plzeň) • Karlovarský kraj (Karlovy Vary) • Ústecký kraj (Ústí nad Labem) • Liberecký kraj (Liberec) • Královéhradecký kraj (Hradec Králové) • Pardubický kraj (Pardubice) • kraj Vysočina (Jihlava) • Jihomoravský kraj (Brno) • Olomoucký kraj (Olomouc) • Moravskoslezský kraj (Ostrava) • Zlínský kraj (Zlín) :groupn - Text na levé straně před výčtem s číslem n. Pokud je vynechán, výčet začíná zcela vlevo. :below - Text, který se objeví pod částí se skupinami a výčty. Další detaily a omezení jsou vysvětleny v oddílu Popis parametrů. Další možná rozložení naleznete v oddílu Rozložení. Popis parametrů V tomto oddíle naleznete úplný seznam parametrů šablony . Ve většině případů je nutné vyplnit pouze parametry name, title a list1. Vnořené navboxy nemusí mít nastave ani ty. Běžné nastavení :; name (název) :: Název šablony, který je potřeba pro správnou funkci v odkazech „z • d • e“ („zobraz • diskutuj • edituj“ na všech stránkách, kde je šablona použita. Jako hodnotu tohoto parametru uvádějte . Parametr je povinný, pokud je vyplněn i parametr title (nadpis) a není nastaven parametr border (to znamená, že je povinný, pokud má existovat rámeček nebo záhlaví šablony. :; border (rámeček) :: Pokud je tento parametr nastaven na hodnotu child (potomek, zde ve smyslu „vnořený“) nebo subgroup, navbox může být použit jako vnořená část jiné navigační šablony. Krásně do ní zapadne, pokud je použita jako hodnota parametru listn nadřazené navigační šablony. Její okraje jsou totiž skryty a není také obalena výplní (padding). :: Pokud je tento parametr nastaven na hodnotu none (nic), navigační šablona může být použita uvnitř nějakého jiného kontejneru (například obecné tabulky). Nepoužívejte tuto hodnotu, pokud chcete vytvořit vnořené navboxy! :: Pokud je tento parametr nastaven na jakoukoli jinou hodnotu, výsledkem bude výchozí chování, tedy navigační šablona bude mít okraj s mezerou. :: První nepojmenovaný parametr této šablony se chová stejně jako tento parametr. Pro vytvoření vnořeného navboxu tedy stačí kód: ::: ::O vnořených infoboxech se dočtete více v oddílu Vnořené infoboxy. Jednotlivé části :; title (název) :: Nadpis je text, který se objeví v záhlaví celé šablony. Obvykle je dostatečným popisem obsahu šablony. Nadpis je obyčejně jednořádkový, ale pokud by byly potřeba řádky dva, můžete k zalomení použít šablonu . :: Po technické stránce není tento parametr povinný, ale bez něj nemá navigační šablona smýsl. Neuvádí se pouze pokud se pomocí této šablony vytváří vnořený navbox. :; listn (výčetn) :: Popis se týká řady parametrů, jejichž název se liší jen číslem, t. j. list1, list2, atd…; n může být nejvýše 20. :: Hodnoty těchto parametrů jsou samotným tělem šablony, obvykle tedy výčtem nějakých položek, většinou odkazů. Je nutno uvést alespoň jeden parametr list, aby šablona měla nějaký obsah. Každý další list je dalším řádkem tabulky. Ke každému listn může existovat parametr groupn, viz níže. :; groupn (skupinan) :: Popis se týká řady parametrů, jejichž název se liší jen číslem, t. j. group1, group2, atd…; n může být nejvýše 20. :: Pokud je některý z těchto parametrů vyplněn, zobrazí nalevo od výčtu buňka, která popisuje daný výčet. Pokud je pro daný výčet tento parametr vynechán, zobrazí se výčet přes celou šířku navigační šablony. :: Příklad použití naleznete v šabloně . :; image (obrázek) :: Hodnota parametru je odkaz na obrázek, který se zobrazí napravo od výčtů. Aby se obrázek správně zobrazil, musí být definován parametr list1. :: Parametr může obsahovat běžný wikikód, například :::image = :: Nezapomínejte na popis obrázku, je důležitou součástí obrázku. :: Příklad použití naleznete v šabloně . :; imageleft (levý obrázek) :: Hodnota parametru je odkaz na obrázek, který se zobrazí nalevo od výčtů a skupin. Aby se obrázek správně zobrazil, musí být definován parametr list1. :: Parametr může obsahovat běžný wikikód, například :::imageleft = :: Nezapomínejte na popis obrázku, je důležitou součástí obrázku. :; above (nad) :: Pomocí tohoto parametru se dá vytvořit úvodní položka navigační šablony nad všemi skupinami, výčty a obrázky. Může se hodit pro podnapis nebo uvození obsahu samotné šablony. Její text se zobrazí přes celou šířku navigační šablony. :: Příklad použití naleznete v šabloně . :; below (pod) :: Pomocí tohoto parametru se dá vytvořit koncová položka (zápatí) navigační šablony pod všemi skupinami, výčty a obrázky. Může se hodit pro vysvětlivky nebo poznámky k obsahu samotné šablony. Její text se zobrazí přes celou šířku navigační šablony. :: Příklad použití naleznete v šabloně . Pokročilé parametry :; evenodd even, odd (sudý lichý sudý, lichý) :: Pokud je hodnota tohoto parametru swap (prohoď), prohodí se styly sudých a lichých výčtů. Obvykle sudé jsou trochu tmavší, tato hodnota je udělá světlejšími. :: Pokud je hodnota tohoto parametru even (sudý) nebo odd (lichý), všechny výčty budou mít pozadí jako sudé, resp. jako sudé výčty. Rozložení V tomto oddíle jsou příklady základních možností, která má uživatel této šablony při výběru jejích prvků. Navbox s''' parametry image, above a below: } |group1 = } |list1 = } |list2 = } bez } |group3 = } |list3 = } |group4 = } |list4 = } }} Navbox '''s parametry image, above a below: } |title = } |above = } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } bez } |group4 = } |list4 = } |below = } }} Navbox s''' parametry image, imageleft, lists a '''bez groups, above, below: } |imageleft = } |title = } |list1 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } |list4 = } }} Příklady Bez obrázku S obrázkem, bez skupin S dvěma obrázky, bez skupin, s dvěma výčty S obrázkem, skupinami, nad a pod Vnořené navboxy Navigační šablona může obsahovat vnořené navboxy. U vnořeného navboxu je potřeba definovat první nepojmenovaný parametr jako „child“ (potomek). Jednoduchý kód pak může vypadat následovně: |title = Nadpis ...parametry vnějšího navboxu... |list1 = ...zde pokračují parametry vnějšího navboxu }} Příklad vnořeného navboxu V tomto oddíle naleznete příklady s vnořenými navboxy. Všimněte si, že parametr evenodd (sudý lichý) je použit pro prohození pruhů v některých vnořených navboxech. |group3 = group3 |list3 = list3 |group4 = group4 |list4 = }} |group3 = group3 |list3 = list3 |group4 = group4 |list4 = }} Několik ukaž/skryj v jednom kontejneru Tento příklad demonstruje použití běžného navboxu pro vnější kontejner a jeho parametry pro další vnořené navboxy. Všimněte si, že každý z vnořených navboxů má vlastní odkazy „z · d · e“ v záhlaví. Ty mohou být u každého z nich skryty pomocí navbar = plain nebo jednoduchým vynecháním parametru name (název) (u vnořených navboxů není tento parametr povinný). Nejúžasnější kraje Česka 20px|Smajlík |list1 = |list2 = |list3 = }} Nejúžasnější kraje Česka 20px|Smajlík |list1 = |list2 = |list3 = }} Technické detaily * Tato šablona byla včetně většiny dokumentace převzata z anglické Wikipedie 27. 6. 2009, 21:05 (UTC), vizte en:Template:Navbox. * Tato šablona používá třídy CSS pro většinu z jejího vzhledu, takže si může každý snadno vytvořit vlastní výchozí vzhled. * Šablona uvnitř používá HTML, což má ve složitějších metašablonách několik výhod. Lze snadněji používat funkce parseru a speciální znaky v parametrech. * Technické detaily můžete diskutovat na diskusní stránce šablony, třídy CSS si můžete prohlédnout na MediaWiki:common.css a skripty zajišťující rozvinování a svinování na MediaWiki:common.js. Specialitky * Rámeček (border) široký 2px mezi skupinami (groups) a výčty (lists) se kreslí pomocí vlastnosti border-left buňky výčtů. Pokud tedy chcete změnit pozadí navigační šablony (například bodystyle = background:purple;), musíte také nastavit border-left-color výčtů (tedy liststyle = border-left-color:purple;). * Sousední navboxy mají mezi sebou jen 1pixelový okraj (kromě v IE6, které nepodporuje potřebné CSS). Související šablony * – šablona seskupující jednotlivé šablony